if you can't take the heat get married?
by chuchiwan
Summary: Ranma is a young beta, and when a fall out with the Tendo family happens, leave it to his Alpha father Genma to ruin his life with yet another fiance... only this fiance is a bit different from his first one...


**Hello! okay, so this is my first Ryoma fanfic and also my first Alpha/Omega too... this fanfic will be pretty long i think but i guess we'll see where it goes from here. **

**WARNING! this fanfic is rated M for later chapters. BOYXBOY and all that good stuff~ _THIS IS AN AU!_ **

**i don't own Ranma 1/2 because if i did... Ryoga and Ranma would be together 5ever!**

**if you feel the need to leave a review, please do it in a friendly way... remember, if you want me to update faster encouragement from readers is key and also, I'm going to write the story how i want. **

** If you can't take the heat…get married!?**

Before I talk about how shitty my life was, I'll talk about the 'status system'. when a dude or a chick reach around fourteen, they find out what 'level' on the bar they are by what happens during their puberty… umm… let's say you're an Alpha, you find yourself attracted to an Omega's sent witch only Alpha's can smell… and also you feel an overwhelming sense to protect Omegas. If you're an Omega you take on more of the domestic type of rolls, I don't really know mush about them, except that when they go into heat the only thing that can satisfy them is an Alpha… or something like that… as for the betas - like myself - we don't have any 'scents' or 'heats' and only our girls can get pregnant… it's simple but it's better that way.

Alphas are the highest on the 'Status system' their strong and most businesses prefer to higher them… their stuck up jerks if you ask me. Next comes the betas… we do okay… reasonable paying jobs and all that… at least we're not like Omegas. An Omega working isn't a good idea, in this day and age their looked down on to stay at home and keep the house taken care of and to have children… I feel bad for them… mostly because I would feel like I was in a cage if I had to live like that. But there are Omegas who work none the less.

I yawn and stretched out my stiff back from sleeping on an old, shitty futon. My old man was on his own flat futon next to me, I pushed at his face with my foot, making sure he was still alive, I just don't understand how he can sleep face down like that and not die from lack of air. I sat up and scratched at my messily braded hair, I mentally told myself to redo it before I left… then I looked around the room and noted everything I hated about it, you see… me, being a beta, I don't have to smell other's scent- or 'stank' as pops calls it- but that does not mean I can't smell the horrid smell of rat shit and melody wall paper! Who ever was the last person to own the apartment we were then, currently renting, was an absolute pig. Stains and mold littered the walls and floor, I had tried… twenty or so times sense me and pops had started living there to try and at least get rid of the smell. But it always came back.

We hadn't always lived in Sanya Tokyo, no we use to live in Narita Tokyo. That was middle class area, Sanya… was the poorest of the poor

It had happened on a Saturday, i woke up and got dressed, taken my vitamins, brushed my teeth then went downstairs to get some food, as I reached the bottom, Akane -my forced beta fiancé - stomped up to me in a huff "Ranma! Why did you do this!?" she shoved some kind of rag in my face I took it from her and examined it. There was dirty hand prints all over it, then it hit me and I laughed "Oh, this was your shirt, Akane? I thought it was an old rag!" she punched me in the arm and snatched her shirt back "Ranma, I hate you, you jerk!"

It hurt like a mother, but I laughed and stuck out my tongue to make her think she hadn't giving my arm a huge welt, only… when I stuck out my tongue she grabbed it… like, who does that? "AH! Awcanu! Wat ew you poin'!?" she pulled me forward suddenly and I stumbled a little before smacking my face right into the wall "Don't you forget, Ranma! I can still kick you ass!" no shit. I glared after her while rubbing my poor nose, when she turned the corner of the hall I heard the loud slam sound of her bedroom door, probably splintered in half again.

I went into the dinning room and sat at the traditional table by next to Nibiki, -she was a beta as while-who was too busy texting her friends to even greet me. Soun Tendo (beta) was sitting with pops and pops was an Alpha (it was easy to tell by his short temper I find most of 'em have) talking about the wedding that was suppose to take place the next year. I groaned and put my head in my arms on the empty table "Will you geezers shut up about that already?" both looked over at me and frowned, I could just tell without even looking up "Now, Ranma…you really do needn't be so stubborn-" "Boy! You better man up!" here we go, I thought as pops started, cutting Soun off.

Kasumi, the only Omega in the house hold, walked in with a big pot of porridge. I sighed, sensing my father's pointless scolding coming on. "Pops, no matter how much you want this engagement, you won't make me okay with this!" Mr. Tendo surprised me slightly when he grabbed by the shoulders and gave me a pitiful look "Ranma, I'm getting old… You and Akane need to give me grandchildren before I die!" that did it, I found myself about to yell at the two geezers but Akane walked in and did it for me "I refuse to marry him! He's a rude, selfish jerk!" then she sat down and started inhaling down the food but before she took a drink of tea she added "And I don't like girly looking men!" did she just say what I think she said? everyone was silent until I stood up from the table and glared at her "That's okay, because I don't want an ugly man-lady! Guess we're both disappointed!"

The rest of breakfast was messy, Kazumi had convinced me to come back to the table and no less than two minutes later we were at each other's throats again.. Afterwards I went for a walk, it was December and the snow fell all around me… I hated it. Sure it's pretty, but one day you're looking at the falling snow, the next you're looking at you're bedroom's ceiling achy and sick…my mind drifted and I found Akane popping among the subjects… I just wished I could get out of that horrid engagement from hell.

"Ranma?" that voice, I knew it anywhere. I looked up and saw my best friend from childhood and a girl Alpha, Ukyo. "Yo. Haven't seen you awhile…" she swung her scarf back over her shoulder and smiled "How's things going with that fiancé of yours?" did she really have to mention that? I groaned and tried to rubbed my headache away "It's not all that it's cracked up to be…" we both laughed awkwardly then Ukyo looked at me seriously "You really need to get out of your engagement… trust me. You won't be happy with her." I nodded "I know… hey do you think-" no, I don't even know why I thought to tell her about my dumb theory I had come up with a while back. I clamped my lips shut but Ukiyo looked at me curiously.

"'Do I think' what?" well this was embarrassing, I looked at the ground of the side walk then back to her eyes "Do think that maybe I'm… not a beta?" she looked shocked at first but then she looked as though she was thinking it over "hmmm… if you weren't a beta… what would you be?" really? I glared at her for a moment the puffed out my chest dramatically "an Alpha of course!" she stared at me for a long moment before bursting into laughter "No… Ranma you are most defiantly not an Alpha… I can tell just be looking at that person on the other side of the street is a Alpha, I don't even have to get close enough to smell them… you are not an Alpha." I was a bit disappointed, naturally, who wouldn't want to find out they were at the top of the Status bar? I had really thought that I had been miss labeled when I turned fourteen and nothing had happened… but then again… maybe I was just a late bloomer…

Ukyo shifted her weight from one lag to the other as she watch me think this over "it's just… Akane and me don't get along and-" Ukyo lifted her hand to stop me "Hey, just because two people are both beta's doesn't mean they'll get along… same with an Alpha and Omega, sure they may have the label… but it doesn't mean their personalities aren't unique, thus. Some Alpha's hate certain Omega's and reverse. It happens all the time."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Ukyo was always showing off her smarts, ever sense we were kids. But I was glade I had gotten to see her… we had only seen each other three times sense my engagement which had started four months prier. I hated it… more than I hated the snow. "Ukyo… I hate it. They won't let me do anything! Besides go to school and go places with Akane…"

Ukyo smiled sadly "Yeah, my shops been boring without you coming in all the time, too…" "Ranma?" I jumped at the sound of her voice, it sent my hair standing on end, I looked over and when I saw Akane I narrowed my eyes, had she fallowed me here? I turned to Ukyo "I'll see you later, Ukyo… hopefully." Ukyo nodded and started off on her walk again.

"Ranma?" she asked annoyingly for the second time, I glanced over at her and she looked like a cat. Like a curious little devil. Himp. I didn't need to answer to her so I started walking again and she followed me! Like a stalker or something. "Ranma?" okay, now it was un ignorable I looked over at her then looked back ahead at the sidewalk ahead of me "What do you want?" I said it with all the venom I could muster up, and I was surprised when I didn't get yelled at.

"You looked so sad when you were talking to that girl just now…did something happen?" oh so that's it… she wanted to prey, well I wanted answer 'Yes. I got forced into an engagement and now I can't even see my best friend!' but I refrained, she was being nice even if it was so she could get information out of me and it's not like she wanted this engagement either. I ran my fingers through my bangs "Akane… honestly, I don't think I could ever like you more than a friend… we just don't… mix, ya know?"

She was quit, shit she was probably beat me up or make me go def with her yelling, but she surprisingly didn't "Me too… I don't like you that way… and -when your not being stupid- I think we get along just fine. And-" she looked away with a blush "There's actually someone else I really like…" whoa. Akane actually liking someone? Weird… but I guess hearing her stupid girl talk was better than hearing about our marriage.

"Akane?" "Yeah?" I turned to her with a grin I had just thought of the perfect plan to braking off our wedding and it involved Akane "You wanna talked about the plan I just thought of over some amazing Okinamiyaki?" she smiled back at me and nodded.

I opened the front door and let Akane in with me, i 'shush' ed her, and peeked into the kitchen, I could see out to the back porch, and could see pops and Soun, they were talking. Good. I turned back to her and gave a thumbs up, we tip-toed up the stairs to Akanke's room, I stayed in the door way "We'll start plane 'Kuno' tomorrow, okay?" she nodded with a blush "Ranma?" "hmm?" she smiled at me and began to close the door "Thank you." And with that I headed to my room, I was still a little shocked that the guy she liked was none other then Kuno Tatewaki from our school… I mean, he was clearly interested but Akane actually seemed to hate him… guess she's just bad at expressing herself. I left my thoughts there for the night and climbed onto my fluffy futon.

I woke up to rustling, I rubbed my eyes and looked around the dark room and saw pops pulling all our clothes out of the drawers of the dresser. "Yo, pops… what the hell are you doing?" the old fart must have been going crazy and as if reading my mind he sent me a hard look and a deep frown "We're leaving. Get your things and be quite…" it was obvious he was drunk, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I wondered what the drunker had done this time " What? Why?" pops started out of our bedroom and told me in a quiet whisper "I'll tell you later."

I sighed and looked at him sleeping on the old futons we had been given from the landlady that pitied us. "you never did tell me, old man…" I got up and dressed quickly. I was going to a job interview later and was a bit nervous , even though it was Ukyo's shop and she had offered me a job there on multiple occasions… I just didn't know what to do… I had never had a job before… I cooked the last of our eggs in the fridge and the smell of food got pops up right away…figures. "Boy, you're terrible at cooking…. There are shells in my eggs!" I growled and ate my own a little "it test perfect to me! Old man, are you sure it's not your taste buds going….?" pops set down his plate and looked at me sternly and I knew just what he was going to say, "Ranma, don't forget to-" "-Take my vitamins…I know, I know."

I downed a glass of water with the sweet tasting vitamins and picked up my jacket on my way to the door "I'll be back later, don't wait up for me, pops!" I left the apartment and headed for the market. I had dressed in a casual dress shirt and a pair of school slacks. I didn't have much else any more, and because I didn't go to school anymore it's not like the pants had much other use. But I was glade to be free from the Tendo's 'I wonder if Akane managed to hook up with Kudo after I left?' I discarded that thought when I reached the Okinamiyaki restaurant. I took a deep breath and march in. it was a full house, and it seemed like Ukyo was having a bit of trouble. I went up to the grill she was working at "Hey, Ukyo… I was wondering if I could… maybe-" she looked up at me and laughed.

"I knew you'd come! We have a packed house today, so as your test… help me by washing the dishes, taking orders, and clearing the empty tables… think you can manage?" I blinked how had she known? then nodded with a smile "Of course!"

I was whooped . After a nine hour shift on your first day I'm sure you would be too. I stretched my arms skyward as Ukyo locked the building. "So…? Think you can manage working here? I can't pay you much… but I'll make you dinner to take home every night to… help with the lack of food you guys have." I smile, Ukyo had really been the only one of my friends I had stayed in contact with after my engagement with Akane. And she had been helping me through sudden change of life now that it was gone. I nodded with a toothy grin "Thanks, that means a lot!"

I started off to home, and about half way back my stomach growled loudly, enough so that I got a few strange looks. Might as while grab a quick bite… I dug in my pocket for my money and pulled out three ones and a few coins… "You can't buy anything good with three fucking bucks!" I was about to shove it back in my pocket and give up when I heard an old lady call from her stand "Crystal Dumpling! Last one of the night! Only three bucks!"

I change my back out and was about to get myself that dumpling, when someone bumped me hard on the shoulder. And my money fell and was trampled by jerks who didn't care. But the worst of them was that guy who I could smell was an Alpha… wait… I could smell him? After he had bumped me he had gone straight to the old lady waving 'my' crystal dumpling the air. He then bought it… I was having none of that. I know this sounds creepy, but I followed the him, until we were on a less crowded part of the market. Then I did a twirl of sorts, until I was standing in front of the man, I stuck out my tongue and then swiped the bag containing the dumpling.

I didn't stick around, I quickly ran down a side street I knew was behind my apartment building and climbed up on a trash can so I could climb the wall into the apartments yard but I heard the man's footsteps fast approaching "You stupid thief! Give me that back!" the Alpha snarled. Yep… short tempered…I took a look at him, he had dark brown hair and a yellow bandana and his eyes were the strangest color of forest green. Not stupid enough to try and fight the angry Alpha I got up on top of the wall "next time, don't bump people out of the way just so you can steal their food, dumbshit!" and with that I jumped onto the other side of the wall and sprinted all the way to the door of my apartment.

I locked the door behind me and pulled out the dumpling, savoring it's deliciousness as I took a bite. With my mouth still full I called out "I'm home!" but there was no reply. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table well eating. That's when I noticed there was a resident number category book on it, a scrape of paper was beside it with pops' hand writing , it was phone numbers that were all crossed out, besides the bottom one which had a circle around it.

my curiosity got the best of me, and I brought the paper with the number to the wall phone. As it rang I wondered if it was a prostitute or something like that… I shivered at the thought and was about to hang up when a women answered the other line "Hibiki residents, how may I help you?" 'Hibiki? I've never heard pops mention any Hibiki family… "Umm… is Genma Saotome there, by any choice?" the women seemed to be talking to another person before she answered "I'm sorry, he left a bit ago… may I ask who this is?" I just hung up and wondered what on earth pops was doing behind his back…

"Boy! Ranma! I found a solution to our fanatical problems!" speak of the devil. pops stumbled in wasted as all hell and me being full use to this side of him decided to humor the drunk for a bit "What?" pops laughed and sat down at the table so he wouldn't fall over "Your new fiancé of course!" you have to be shitting me right know…I felt like crying... just when i had thought i was done with arranged marriages.

**I like it this way and i'm not changing it again.**


End file.
